world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
122413doirbeau
galactoidArrival GA began pestering chessAficionado CA at 21:31 -- 09:31 GA: hi are you all okay 09:32 CA: Uhh, yeah, for now at least... 09:32 GA: oh, phew 09:32 GA: aura got me worried 09:32 CA: hmm?... 09:32 GA: she said you all ran off without her 09:33 GA: anything cool happen recently? 09:33 CA: Yeah, she wouldn't wake up, and we had to run... 09:33 CA: Weeeeeeeeeell :3... 09:33 GA: what is that face 09:34 GA: did you do something? 09:34 CA: Me and Sami are dating now~... 09:34 GA: :O romance! 09:34 CA: :O indeed!... 09:35 GA: heheh, and apparently nate hasnt confessed his obvious feelings for aura yet 09:35 CA: ikr... 09:36 GA: i bet he walked up to her all nervous and didnt have the heart 09:36 GA: pffft, nate 09:36 CA: Well no, he was more focused on going to the bathroom... 09:36 GA: yeah, it was a bit difficult going to the bathroom out in the open on that table 09:37 GA: especially with, well, hephaustus 09:37 GA: where are you guys now? 09:37 CA: heading to get some gear from a bunch of imps, I have no doubt there will be a bunch, perhaps even a mini-boss... 09:37 GA: wowww you'd better let aura and i catch up 09:38 CA: We'll try... 09:38 GA: any signs of jack? 09:38 CA: which reminds me! There actually is some bad news... 09:38 GA: :O 09:38 CA: Kate time-healed Sami, and I... 09:39 CA: I think Jack visited her... 09:39 GA: is she okay?! 09:40 CA: I don't know, he's going after her dreamself, and she's afraid to sleep... 09:40 CA: You're on Derse right? Maybe you can keep an eye out?... 09:40 GA: well everyones bodies sorta zap away when they wake up 09:40 GA: shit, that means jack might show up here though 09:40 GA: if he knows where her dream body is, anyway 09:41 GA: why didnt he just kill her waking self? 09:41 CA: He's a sadist... 09:42 GA: yeah i knew that 09:43 CA: It's explanation enough... 09:43 GA: im gonna get my revenge one day 09:43 GA: dude's gonna die 09:44 CA: Of course, but dying yourself will help nothing... 09:45 GA: wow you have no faith in me do you 09:45 GA: i dont mean *now* 09:45 GA: like, later, some day, after training atop a mountain or something, ill kill him 09:46 CA: I know, i'm just saying, don't get ahead of yourself... 09:46 GA: i have to plan ahead 09:47 CA: hmm, I suppose... 09:48 GA: instead of bumbling around following you guys or having short term goals i finally have something to work towards 09:48 GA: i've gotta at least try 09:48 CA: That's something to admire I suppose... 09:49 GA: and if i die again, shit, avenge me or something, or maybe ill haunt the crap out of jack for all of eternity idk 09:49 CA: I'm not getting Libby to cremate anyone's bodies... 09:50 GA: i dont want to be cremated! 09:50 GA: ill admit, i dont want to be cut up and sent my own brain again either, but it's a step forward 09:50 CA: like anyone wants that :p... 09:51 CA: tho I suppose some people donate their body to science... 09:51 GA: yeah but i want like, a rad funeral 09:51 GA: give me a viking's burial but in space 09:52 CA: There isn't oxygen for the fire of a viking's burial in space... 09:53 GA: dont set it on fire 09:53 GA: also, i can breathe in space so its fine 09:53 CA: I suppose... 09:54 GA: anyway, leave the body intact so i can come back as a zombie, and space is good at preservation unlike the ground 09:57 CA: or maybe we can eat you for sustenance >:3 ... 09:57 GA: :O 09:58 GA: but then... youd be the zombie! 09:59 CA: no I'd be a cannibal, but it's irrelevant because I'm joking... 10:02 GA: so why exactly are you guys going after a gear? 10:02 CA: Because the giant naked denezin told us to... 10:02 GA: but there are gears all over the place 10:02 GA: just take one of those 10:03 GA: is it like, a special magic gear, or s super science gear 10:03 CA: There's something magic about it or something, it's needed for a trade with the other time player... 10:04 CA: a troll I think... 10:04 GA: really? cool 10:05 GA: kate said something about timelines being doomed, maybe this is a quest to fix the timeline? 10:05 CA: I don't know, leave her to the time magic... 10:05 CA: OH! That reminds me... 10:06 CA: I asked Nate about Aura and he said "Damnit Doir it was supposed to be a secret"... 10:06 CA: What's that all about?... 10:06 GA: what? 10:06 GA: that he likes aura? 10:06 GA: its super obvious and p much everyone should have realized by now between his obviousness and the huge hints im dropping 10:07 GA: like seriously i practically mentioned it twice to aura if she didnt pick that up its all up to nate 10:08 GA: the moral of the story here is 'dont tell doir yer secrets' 10:08 GA: 'or let him guess' 10:14 GA: aw man, when him and aura get together (b/c its obvs going to happen) ill be the only one without a matesprit 10:15 GA: ~hopelessromantic~ 10:15 CA: are you using troll terminology now?... 10:15 GA: yes 10:16 GA: they use the word thinksponge instead of brain ehehe 10:16 CA: Well I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend or girlfriend or matesprit who's perfect for you... 10:17 GA: heheh thanks 10:18 GA: anyway, ive gotta go take notes on dorse for aura and see if flying violates the laws of thermodynamics 10:18 GA: see ya later, beau 10:19 CA: Bye Doir, good luck!... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 22:19 --